


Nacho Ordinary Date

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [33]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Jared, First Dates, Grumpy Jensen, Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared takes Jensen to dinner, and Jensen is charmed by things he'd usually hate.





	

The game ends in a win for the Hershey Bears, although they tried their best to lose it during the third period. They’re lucky that the refs took two goals away from the Icecaps after further review. Jensen’s hand hovers behind Jared’s back as he descends the stairs to the lobby, just in case. 

“So, where do you want to go to eat?” asks Jared once they’re back on ground level. 

“Outside of Hershey,” answers Jensen. “How about the Warwick, in Hummelstown?”

Jared’s face brightens. “I love that place! It’s right on my way home, too.” They walk through the front doors and out into the bitter February chill. “I guess I’m giving you a ride?”

“If you don’t mind.” Jensen steps off the curb and hesitates, since he has no idea where Jared is parked. “I live off Presidents Drive, so if the Warwick’s on your way home, we probably don’t live that far apart.”

“I live right by the old 7-11,” says Jared. “So yeah, that’s pretty close to you.” He leads Jensen out of the preferred parking lot and off to the right. “My car’s way down at the end.”

Jensen crosses his arms over his chest. It’s freezing out here. “What number are you near?”

Jared shrugs. “I didn’t look at the number. I just know where I turned and that I was only a few spaces away from the exit lane.”

Jensen sighs and hurries along after Jared. Jensen’s not short by any means, but Jared’s fucking ginormous and his stride is almost double the length of Jensen’s.

Finally, Jared stops, glances left and then right, and his eyes light up. He points to the CR-V they’re directly in front of. “Here it is.” He unlocks the door and the two of them climb in.

Jared turns on the car and cranks the heat up. Jensen pulls his coat tighter and fastens his seat belt. Jared points them toward the exit lane and off they go.

“So, do you work in Hershey?” asks Jared as they pull into traffic.

Jensen shakes his head. “I work at Penn State Harrisburg.”

“One of my friends went there for grad school,” replies Jared. “What department?”

“I work for a research institute,” says Jensen. “It’s not really in an academic department.”

“Oh.” Jared rounds a curve and stops at the traffic light. “What kind of research?”

“I work with demographic data from the US Census.” 

“Okay.” Jared pulls out onto Hersheypark Drive and merges into the right lane. “So what do you do with it?”

“Mostly I prepare reports for research studies in public administration and public health.” Jensen sighs. “It’s one of those jobs that you can’t really explain in just a few words.”

Jared nods. “Do you like it?”

“I like data about people a lot more than actual people,” replies Jensen.

Jared frowns. “What does that mean?”

“According to my friends, it means that I’m a grumpy bastard.”

Jared laughs. “Thanks for the warning.” He turns into the parking lot of the restaurant. “I love people. I’m a people person.”

“Thanks for the warning,” says Jensen. He climbs out of the SUV and follows Jared into the restaurant.

“Do you want to sit on the porch?” asks Jared. “I love it out there.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “Is it heated?” 

“Yeah, there’s a closed-in part.” 

Jensen shrugs. “Fine with me.”

Jared grins and asks the hostess for a seat on the porch. She leads them out to a glass-enclosed porch that looks out onto a barren, completely dead garden.

“Nice view,” snarks Jensen.

Jared gestures at the window next to them. “I just like the sunshine.”

“I hate the sun.”

Jared’s eyes grow wide. “How can you hate the sun? It’s so bright, and warm, and it makes everything look nice.”

“I burn really fast,” explains Jensen. “And I hate the way sunscreen feels, so I just stopped going out in the sun.”

Jared shakes his head. “I could never do that.” He runs a hand through his hair. “But I almost never burn. I just get really, really tan, and when I was living in San Antonio people would start speaking Spanish to me ‘cause they thought I was Mexican.”

“So you are from Texas.” Jensen puts his napkin in his lap. “So am I. Dallas area.”

Jared beams. “Man, I never meet Texans who aren’t tourists. When did you move here?”

“I came up for college and never went back,” answers Jensen. “I like seasons, and Amish farmers markets, and apple picking. I mean, driving on ice is no fun, but I love snow, and I like thunderstorms a lot better when there’s very little chance of a tornado.”

Jared nods, his smile softening. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Their server arrives then, and they both order beers. “You wanna split some nachos?” asks Jared.

Jensen shrugs. “Sure, why not.”

Jared orders the Supreme nachos, of course, and slips off his Stars hoodie. “Gen’ll kill me if I get guac on this.”

“That’s the girl who was with you? The one that left after the second period?”

“Yeah,” says Jared. “She was on call, so she wanted to take a nap just in case.”

“What does she do?”

“She’s a surgical tech,” Jared answers. “She works at Lancaster General.”

“And she’s your…?”

“Ex-girlfriend.” Their beers arrive, and Jared takes a long swig of his. “We’re still really good friends.”

“That’s good.” Jensen sips his own beer. “She got you the shirt?”

“Yup, gave it to me for Christmas a couple years ago.” Now Jared’s only wearing a Hersheypark t-shirt, and holy shit, his biceps are, like, the size of Jensen’s head. 

“She hasn’t gotten you a Bears shirt yet?”

“This is the first game we’ve ever gone to,” says Jared. “I never managed to pick up the tickets on time. This year I put an alarm on my phone to remind me.”

“But you like hockey?”

“I, uh…” Jared grins sheepishly. “I never watch hockey? Gen just got me the shirt because she knew I was from Texas. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that I didn’t live in Dallas or follow hockey.”

Jensen chuckles. “You’re a better friend than I would be. I’d just throw it in the closet and forget about it.”

“Did you ever follow the Stars?” asks Jared. 

Jensen shakes his head. “I was never into hockey. Now, the Cowboys or the Mavs are playing? I’m there.”

“The Mavs? Seriously?” Jared arches an eyebrow. 

“They’re a hell of a lot better than the Spurs,” retorts Jensen.

Jared opens his mouth to say something, but stops. He takes a long draught of his beer.

The nachos arrive then and Jared’s attention is thankfully diverted. They’re covered in cheese, jalapeños, salsa, sour cream, lettuce, olives, and guac, and Jared’s green-tinted hazel eyes light up. “Can we have some extra napkins?” Jensen asks the server, a willowy blonde girl named Katie.

“Sure thing.” Katie leaves and comes back with a stack of paper napkins. Jared’s already got guac smeared on his chin, and Jensen picks up a napkin and wipes it off for him.

Jared smiles sheepishly. “Thanks.”

Jensen gingerly removes a loaded chip and eats it. Jared’s fingers are covered in green and white stuff, and it would be gross if it weren’t so damn endearing. Jensen would be absolutely disgusted with anyone else, but somehow with Jared, it’s different.

Jensen takes a sip of his beer and watches as Jared eats three chips at once. There’s a piece of lettuce dangling from his lips and a green blob at the corner of his mouth, and Jensen has to bite his lips to keep from laughing out loud. Jared wipes his mouth with a napkin and shakes his head. “This was not a good idea.”

Jensen can’t help but grin. “You’re having a good time, right? That’s all that matters.”

Jared grins back, revealing dimples that just make him even more adorable. “Are you? Having a good time?”

Jensen nods, still grinning. “Yeah, Jared, I am.”


End file.
